


Lifted Up

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, I'd say this is up to interpretation if this is romantic or queerplatonic, M/M, Metro Man is Wayne Scott, Post-Canon, also in my head this is in the same 'verse as Cocoa so like Roxanne is here in spirit if not in fact, cuddles and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: The brainbots have a habit of getting stuck in the rafters of the Lair, and when Megamind gets himself stuck as well in the effort to free them, Wayne is usually conscripted to help the little guy back down.Today, Wayne realizes that it's not exactly clear how much Megamind actually needs the help.





	Lifted Up

**Author's Note:**

> Probably too short to post but w/e. Prompted by an Anon ask on tumblr last night that hurt my feelings for Megs and made me write in an effort to spread it around. Bless <3

When Megamind finally bites his lip and calls out for Wayne, hanging upside down from the exposed rafters, he yelps in surprise as Wayne drifts out from behind a building-sized exosuit to his left, brow furrowed in worry.

“ _How_  long have you been there? Creeping around is _my_  job you gigantic-”

“What were you waiting for?” Wayne asks quietly, shoulders hunched towards his ears. “I was gonna- I saw you through the wall and I… I was gonna come help but- you didn’t look like you were trying to get down.”

Megamind clamps his jaw shut, eyes widening. “Uh,” he says after a moment.

“You know I’d come get you the second you ask, right?”

“Of- of course I-” Megamind clings tighter to the wall for a moment as Wayne floats up next to him. “Of course I know that, a goody-goody like you can’t resist a call for help-”

“I’m being serious, blue. Have you been- have you been doing this on purpose?”

“Nnnn,” Megamind hums, eyes anywhere but Wayne as he lifts Megmaind into his arms gently, carefully. As if he’s afraid Megamind is going to pull away. “Nnnnnnnnno?”

“No?” Wayne says skeptically. “Then what were you waiting for?”

“I wasn’t- I like to be- high sometimes?” His voice is going high and strangled, and Wayne raises an eyebrow. “And I knew you’d come when I- I wasn’t in a _rush_  to-”

“Did a brainbot even get stuck, this time?”

“Of _course_ they- of- of course-” Megamind is going slightly wild-eyed, so Wayne hugs him tighter in his arms.

“Hey, hey, I’m not like- angry at you or something, I’m just- y’know. Worried.”

“I’m fine I’m always fine-”

“Megs.” Wayne stays in the air, bobbing gently as he floats. “If you just want me to carry you around… you know I’m always gonna catch you, right?”

Megamind inhales sharply, flicks his eyes to meet Wayne’s for a moment before they dart away. “There were-” he swallows, pausing to lean his face into Wayne’s collarbone so he doesn’t have to meet his eye. “My whole career as a villain, I had to learn how to save _myself_ from falling. How to- how to hit awnings just right and catch myself on lights and wires and how to tuck and roll on impact so it only hurt a _little_  when I was sent flying.”

“Oh.” Wayne sinks a foot in midair. “Megs, I-”

“It’s not like I _wanted_  you to catch me back then,” he says quickly. “I wouldn’t have trusted that for a millisecond. Probably would have tried to hit you until you dropped me again. But- _now_ …” he digs his fingers into the soft material of Wayne’s shirt, sighing. “Sometimes- sometimes I want to- to remind myself. That things are different now. I can get down on my own,” he admits. “I could climb down three different ways with only minor risk of injury. I _can_  get myself down. But… but I don’t _have_  to, anymore.” He pauses. “I don’t always have to. You’ll catch me.”

It knocks the breath out of Wayne; the trust that he’s finally earned. He leans with it, tipping backward until Megamind is laying on his chest in midair, as if they’re floating on the lake in midsummer. “I’ll catch you,” he agrees, his voice gone ragged at the edges. “I’ll catch you.”


End file.
